Episode 60
is the sixtieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-second episode of the third season. Summary The Provisional Hero License Exam has come to an end. Yokumiru Mera presents the results to all the students with a list of the names of those who managed to pass. He explains the demerit system used to judge students on how few mistakes they made. Including Izuku, the majority of Class 1-A is able to find their names on the list. However, Katsuki and Todoroki, Class 1-A's top two students fail the exam. Inasa fails the exam as well and he emphatically apologizes to Shoto for preventing him from getting a license by slamming his head onto the ground. Katsuki and Shoto's peers are surprised that they failed. Minoru tries to taunt them, but Tenya stops him. The commission officers hand out sheets detailing the students' performances. Yokumiru addresses the students who passed and says their new licenses will grant them permission to act as heroes in emergency situations. Then he addresses the students who failed and tells them they can still get their licenses by attending a three-month-long remedial course. Izuku receives a hard copy of his provisional license and cries tears of joy because it's proof that he's matured. Ms. Joke says goodbye to Shota and suggests their classes take part in a joint practice session. The Shiketsu students depart and Inasa tells Shoto he'll see him at the remedial course. He also reminds Shoto he still doesn't like him and apologizes for it. Izuku asks Nagamasa about Camie's disappearing techniques and the Shiketsu student representative replies that their students do not such kind of training. Camie apparently left the test early because she wasn't feeling well. Camie walks down a secluded alleyway and her disguise melts away. In reality, it has been Himiko Toga portraying Camie all along in an attempt to get Izuku's blood. Mr. Compress calls her on the phone and reminds her not to miss her check-ups. Himiko says she had a lot of fun and her prize will make Tomura happy. Just a few hours earlier, All Might meets with the League of Villains former leader at Tartarus Prison. All For One goads All Might about retiring and locking him up inside Tartarus. All Might asks about Tomura's location and All For One's motives, but the villain claims All Might is never going to be satisfied by his answers. All For One wishes to be the king of evil in the same way All Might wants to be the symbol of peace. He chose Tomura to be his successor because the No. 1 Hero destroyed everything he had. All For One surmises that society is uneasy about All Might's retirement. Villains will rise up to change society and ultimately end up fighting over control of everything while the heroes crumble. All Might replies that he will not allow All For One's twisted vision to be realized and he won't let himself be killed by Tomura. As Naomasa and All Might leave Tartarus, All Might received a photo message from Izuku about gaining his provisional license. That night, Class 1-A prepares to resume regular classes the next day. While most of the students get ready for bed, Katsuki confronts Izuku and tells him to meet out front. Once everyone is asleep, Katsuki leads Izuku to Ground Beta where they had their first combat training at U.A.. Katsuki has figured out that All Might and All For One both have the ability to pass on Quirks. Izuku already admitted to Katsuki that he got his Quirk from somewhere else. Katsuki ultimately surmises that Izuku has become All Might's successor because of his reaction to All Might's last message at the end of the Kamino Incident. Izuku doesn't deny it, in fact, he knew Katsuki would ask since he confronted him at the dorms. Seeing that All Might has acknowledged Izuku over him, Katsuki suggests they fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 60 fr:Épisode 60